I Can't Lose Clarke
by the galaxy effect
Summary: The ending scenes of 3X03 in the POV of Monty and Kane.
1. Chapter 1

Monty's POV

"42 of us got out alive. We did what we had to do." I finish my retailing of what happened at Mount Weather as my mother puts a comforting hand on my leg. My mother. She's alive.

"You did the right thing. It's kill or be killed." Pike says nodding at me, then he turns to Kane. "So, Mount Weather is ours now?"

"Yeah," Kane replies standing, "Yeah, we use it for supplies." I stand as Pike starts to complain.

"Supplies?" He asks incredulously, "It is a nuclear hardened underground city."

I walk to the mouth of the cave to check on Bellamy as Kane tried to reason with Pike. Bell is so torn up over Clarke. I don't blame him, it's so clear how hopelessly in love with her he is. Part of me thinks that Kane should have just let us go after Clarke when Bellamy spotted her. God knows he would be much more at peace if we had. Who knows, maybe we'd even have Clarke back.

As I approach the opening where Bellamy was sitting I find it empty. Maybe he had to pee? God, I hope he had to pee. I turn around examining the other side of the opening. The dead Ice Nation soldiers lay on the ground, but something isn't right. One of them is stripped of their clothes.

"Oh, crap.." I mutter under my breath. "Bellamy, what are you doing?"

"What happened?" Kane asks stepping closer to me.

"He's gone." I state, "He too Ice Nation clothes and he left."

"Do you think he went to look for Clarke?" Pike asks.

"Where else would he be?" I shout standing up. It's not safe for Bellamy out there. He's going to end up getting himself and Clarke killed.

"Let's go." Kane says gathering his stuff.

"How do we know if it's safe out there yet?" Pike asks stubbornly.

"We don't." I respond picking up my things, turning on my heel and marching out of the cave. I hear the others following behind me. I pay close attention to where the brush is pushed aside, we aren't lucky enough to have any footprints but, I shouldn't need those.

We walk for probably fifteen minutes before I hear heavy, pained breathing and see blood smeared on a tree.I rush forward and see Bellamy leaning against a tree.

"Bellamy!" I shout rushing forward. "He's hurt," I call back to the group.

"He's here." I vaguely hear Kane say. He rushes forward beside me. "We told you to wait for the army to move."

"What happened?" I ask trying to get Kane to lay off.

"I-I almost had her.." Bellamy breathes out with pain on his face. Pain for Clarke or the wound in his leg, I'm not sure. Either way my heart breaks for him. He is so in love with Clarke. It's pretty clear to anyone that he would do anything for her.

"Pike, find a trail." Kane barks to him.

"It's useless," Pike argues. "He knows he's being followed now."

As much as I hate to agree with Pike on this, I know that he's right. Whoever took Clarke is probably paying triple the amount of attention that he was before Bellamy took Clarke. Bellamy, the stubborn ass that he is pushes off the tree and moves forward again. Kane roughly pushes him back against the tree.

"Hey, you can't even walk." Kane points out to Bellamy.

"So what? So we give up? We let them kill her?" Bellamy spits out his face a mixture of anger and helplessness. He pushes off the tree again, this time getting a few yards. I run after him and grab him before he collapses.

"Bellamy, I want to find her too. But look at your leg. You could die out here and we have no trail." I look at him trying to get him to see some reason.

"I can't lose Clarke!" He screams with tears in his eyes. We both glance at Kane whose expression has softened considerable. "We can't lose her." He whispers sounding broken.

"We will find her. We'll figure something out. Okay? But this isn't the way." I talk softly to him, trying to empathize with him.

"Okay.." Bellamy whispers, obviously heart broken.

"I've got you." I say letting him lean on me as we walk.

"Let's head back." Kane says quietly leading us away.

I pretend not to notice that Bellamy is silently crying as we walk. I've gotten closer to Bellamy over the past three months that we've been living in Arcadia. He's got a girlfriend back there, but I don't think he even remembers her name after today. He seems to really like Gina, but, he could never love her the way he loves Clarke. Him and Clarke, they've been through so much together. They've killed and survived together, they have a bond that no one could even dream of having with and one that no one could ever break.

Clarke and Bellamy belong together.


	2. Kane's POV

Kane's POV

"42 of us got out alive. We did what we had to do." I nod as Monty finishes his retelling of the events at Mount Weather.

"You did the right thing. It's kill or be Killed." Pike states, then he turns to me. "So, Mount Weather is ours now.

"Yeah," I stand meeting his eyes, "yeah. We use it for supplies." I reply as Pike looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Supplies?" He questions, "It's a nuclear hardened underground city."

"We've established a truce, we have to think about perceptions-" Pike cuts me off as I try to reason with him.

"You have to think about what to do when the grounders break that truce, because they will." He states defiantly. I'm about to speak when I hear Monty from the other side of the cave.

"Oh, crap." He whispers. "Bellamy, what are you doing."

"What happened?" I ask as I walk to Monty.

"He's gone." He says with an emotion I can't quite place in his voice, "He took Ice Nation clothes and he left."

"Do you think he went to look for Clarke?" Pike asks.

"Where else would he be?" Monty shouts standing up.

"Let's go." I say gathering my things. If Bellamy is even a little as desperate as he was when he saw Clarke he could easily get himself killed.

"How do we know if it's safe out there yet?" Pike asks stubbornly.

"We don't." Monty says with determination seeping into his voice as he walks out of the cave leaving the rest of us trailing behind.

We walk for a while,Pike tries to question Monty once and I stop him in his tracks with a look. The boy seems to know where he's going. Right as Pike is about to complain again, Monty shouts.

"He's here," I call back to the rest of the group. "We told you to wait for the army to move." I scold as I approach him.

"What happened?" Monty asks in a softer tone than I.

"I- I almost had her." Bellamy gasps out. I look the boy up and down. He's in bad shape. He did all of this for Clarke.

Kane: Pike, find a trail

"Pike, find a trail." I call back.

"It's useless. He knows he's being followed." Pike says back to me. Even though I hate the defiance in his voice, he is right. Bellamy tries to move again and I slam him back into the tree that he was leaning on, probably a little too hard.

"Hey, you can't even walk." I say in a hard tone.

"So what? So we give up? We let them kill her?" He grits out through obvious emotional and physical pain. He pushes off the tree and leaps forwards nearly falling. Monty catches him.

"Bellamy, I want to find her too. But look at your leg. You could die out here and we have no trail." Monty talks to Bellamy softly. He seems like he is getting through to Bellamy.

"I can't lose Clarke!" Bellamy yells through tears. My expression softens as both of the boys look back at me. "We can't lose her." We whispers almost inaudibly.

"We will find her. We'll figure something out. Okay? But this isn't the way." Monty says to him in a caring voice.

"Okay." Bellamy says after a moment. He sounds defeated, as if he lost. Bellamy leans on Monty's shoulder as I turn.

"Let's head back." I tell the other two.

We all walk back the way we came. This time Pike is leading. I hear Monty talking softly to Bellamy behind us. That boy risked his life to find Clarke. He wanted to fight for her when he was in no condition. It should have been clear to me when he nearly killed me trying to go after her the first time he saw her; he is in love with her.

I wonder what Abby will think. Clarke is her baby, but she has grown so much since we sent her to earth. She obviously has other people who care about her. Bellamy has shown me that today. Maybe someday, Bellamy Blake will be Abby's, and hopefully my, son-in-law. Despite everything they've been through for people of such a young age, they still love each other. I think Abby will fight it at first. Say that Clarke is too young. But one thing is for sure.

Clarke and Bellamy belong together.


End file.
